seirei_gensoukifandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Albor
Summary Helmut Arbor's eldest son and heir, the royal guard's vice commander until Flora's kidnapping when she was 6 years old, he tried to force Rio to confess forcefuly to be Flora's kidnapper torturing him and that way to try to protect his position with the fact that he captured Flora's kidnapper but he wasn't able of it because Flora woke up on time for confirming Rio as her savior, hours later he would be demoted and his father expelled from the royal guard, five years after that he would try to tale the chance of fighting against Rio in the match between students and knights for giving Rio serious wounds but he lost against Rio in one hit. Two months before the hero summoning his family would take control of the Bertram kingdom thanks to its secret pact with Reis and he would take control again of the national army and a new knight order made just of the most skilful between the loyals to his family, he would try to accuse Celia's father of treason after his help in Flora's and the Hugenot's faction run away, after that he would force Celia to get engaged with him for making of her a hostage that should ensure the cooperation of her father in discovering all of the nobles of the Fontine's faction in contact with the Hugenot's faction, Rio kidnapped Celia and his plan failed. Weeks later for the sake of pretending normality after Celia's kidnapping he would assist along Rui and other members of her faction to the evening party held in the Galarc kingdom, for the sake of pretending to have a good relationship with the royal family he made Christina Rui's partner for the party and during the party he and his loyalist would always keep and eye on her for making sure that she wouldn't make contact with Restoration's members and would try to keep her conversations with people from the Galarc kingdom to the minimum too, like when he tried to make Rui's and Chistina's farewell from Rio and Charlotte as shortest as possible. When Celia's father helped Christina to escape from Bertram's capital he would be the leader of the forces searching for her until he's used for Reis in his plan for making him the one who captured Christina after her run away, then after the battle at Bertram's and Galarc's border he would be captured by Rio made a prisioner of war. Appearance Personality He would always treat badly those who he considers to be superior to him in any aspect and since he recovered his post he would always use his higher rank for denying the ideas or words of those like Alfred towards who he has an inferiority complex. Average in every aspect and always trying to deny that ordinarity by putting people that he considers to have more skill than him in ranks below his, whoever person working for him would automatically become an elite just because he is the boss, the ones under him are elites and he's the top of that, he always tries to give that kind of image. WN Route LN Route Relationship Rio Celia Claire Alfred Emal Reiss Abilities Trivia Charles01.JPG|CharlesPic Charles02.JPG|Disgusting Charles03.JPG|Disgusting x2 V00110.png|Rio defeat Charles in duel V0511.jpg|Rio took Celia away from Charles V1214.jpg|Rio looking down on Charles Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Beltram